Monday Chocolate
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: It's an odd event to come home on a Monday and find Gilbert in the kitchen, making something. It's strange when he's being almost romantic. Valentine's Day one shot!


**A/N: **Hello everybody! It's been a while, but here's a new oneshot! I was a little too busy at the beginning of this week to write anything for Valentine's Day, but here's something for it! I had done an awkward Italy/Germany piece last year, but this year it's awkward Germancest one. As always, Hetalia is by Himaruya. Enjoy!

* * *

"Brother, I'm home." Ludwig called out into the space as he walked through the front door. Giving an exhaustive sigh, he untied his shoes and placed them into the closet, retrieving slippers. He walked through the foyer into the front of his house, clean as it always is. Ludwig and Gilbert made a compromise that while Gilbert could destroy the entire house, the front room would be the only place to be spared from the destruction. It helped for days like this Monday, when Ludwig came home tired from work.

"Brother?" Ludwig called out again as he dropped his jacket and briefcase on the table. He heard the radio playing, and made his way to the source. Opening the door into the kitchen, he found Gilbert in the kitchen with the blaring radio.

"Yo, West!" Gilbert greeted, yelling over the loud radio. Ludwig turned the radio off, and looked over the mess in the kitchen. There were ingredients still left out, including unclean mixing bowls and even eggshells.

"G-Gilbert, what happened here?" Ludwig ground out. Usually he would be having a fit by now, but he didn't have the energy to blow up on his brother.

"Oh yeah, I haven't cleaned up yet. I'll do that, don't worry." Gilbert assured him with a pat on the back. Ludwig grimaced when he got flour on his shirt, and Gilbert's apron that was also covered almost touched his pants.

"What did you make that caused such a mess?" Ludwig looked closer at the contents strewn all around the kitchen. It looked like Gilbert had made a cake, but he didn't see it anywhere.

"Chocolate. It's cooling now." Gilbert answered.

"Chocolate?" Ludwig questioned.

"Yeah, some good schokolade." Gilbert smirked as he took off the dirty apron and washed his hands.

"Chocolate doesn't use flour. Or eggs." Ludwig pointed out.

"Well, I was gonna make you a chocolate cake but it didn't work out. Plus you can make cake anyway, so I decided to make chocolate instead." Gilbert explained.

"But then you didn't even clean up afterward- wait, did you say for me?" Ludwig faltered when the words registered in his brain. Gilbert could only chuckle at the blonde's face frozen in disbelief.

"Who else would I make chocolate for on a Monday like this?" Gilbert asked. He disappeared and Ludwig heard the refrigerator open and shut and reappeared with something in his hand. "Now, say 'ah' Bruderlein!"

Ludwig opened his mouth without resistance, and Gilbert slid the thin bar past his lips. The man pressed down and bit off a piece from the whole. Gilbert put his hand on his hip in content as he watched his younger brother taste the chocolate and finally swallow.

"How was it?" Gilbert inquired.

"Delicious- really good." Ludwig commented, "Did someone help you?"

"I might've went over and ask Belgium for some tips." Gilbert muttered. He moved more of the chocolate towards Ludwig, and made him take another bite.

"'S gud." Ludwig replied, the chocolate melting in his mouth. Gilbert laughed out loud as he put the rest of the bar down on the counter. He noticed a smudge in the corner of his mouth.

"You got some on your face." Gilbert pointed.

"Hmm?" Ludwig grunted.

"Here let _me _get that for you." Gilbert stepped forward and grabbed Ludwig's face with both hands, pulling him down even closer. Ludwig gasped in surprise and grabbed Gilbert's shoulders to stop him.

"B-Brother! I can't get it myself! D-don't try some like that!" Ludwig argued in embarrassment. His tongue slipped out and he licked his lips, effectively cleaning away the remnants.

"No fair, West!" Prussia pouted. He gave him a peck and released his head. "I could've gotten that for you."

"Brother, at first you were acting odd- but now it's becoming strange." Ludwig stuttered.

"I just wanted to make something for you. You do know what today is, right?" Gilbert lifted a brow at him.

"Of course I know. It's Monday." Ludwig scowled.

"It being a Monday with work made you forget it was Valentine's Day." Gilbert finally pointed out. The blonde's eyes widened when he realize it was indeed the 14th of February.

"And _you _actually did something for Valentine's Day?" Ludwig said incredulously. At that, Gilbert gave a devious smirk.

"Yeah, so I better get something even more awesome in return!"

"Oh, so that's what this was all about." Ludwig muttered.

"What? That's the whole point of this stupid holiday- giving each other something and chocolate!"

"I see you didn't go see Francis for help in romance." Ludwig retorted.

"Please, I don't need romance to get you goin'." Gilbert replied, making Ludwig flush again.

"What exactly do you want? I never expected you to even care about this day." At that, Gilbert quieted, going into deep thought.

"Well?"

"… Ten kilograms of Kinder chocolate."

"Brother! That's not even special chocolate!" Ludwig berated. Gilbert harrumphed and turned toward the chocolate he placed on the counter earlier.

"Then let's just share my chocolate."

"What do you mean by that?" Ludwig questioned, seeing that look in Gilbert's face.

"You'll see West." Ludwig could hear the smirk in Gilbert's voice as he went back to the refrigerator and took out the rest of the chocolate.

"Will this entail bed sheets getting ruined?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert took him by the wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Only if you want it to!" Gilbert gave him a wink, which he knew would make his brother upset.

"Brother!"

Gilbert let go of his brother and bit off a piece of the chocolate for himself. Ludwig stared at him perplexed until Gilbert's hand caught his chin and pulled down again. Their lips both locked while Ludwig opened his mouth before the chocolate hit. They remained in that position for almost a minute before separating. Gilbert chuckled at Ludwig's red cheeks.

"See now?" Gilbert looked at him with his big smirk. Ludwig could only nod, dumbfounded but attentive.

"Aren't you happy your great and romantic brother thought of something for Valentine's Day?"

* * *

**Notes:**  
Schokolade- Chocolate  
Kinder- Brand of chocolate in Germany. To-die-for!  
Bruderlein- Little brother, if not condescending (thanks to reviewer for correct note about this one!)

Comments and reviews make my week, as well!


End file.
